<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 Teens 1 Couch by okbutwhatif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998304">6 Teens 1 Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutwhatif/pseuds/okbutwhatif'>okbutwhatif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutwhatif/pseuds/okbutwhatif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of travels, the Gaang finds themselves crammed onto a couch for the night. Sleepy Cuddles Ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6 Teens 1 Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy :) also please leave suggestions for future fics!! im trying to write more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Part of traveling with Team Avatar meant sleeping in a wide variety of uncomfortable places. After spending just a few short months touring with the Gaang you’d spent enough nights sleeping on the ground that you were pretty sure you had a permanent flat spot on the back of your head from resting it on the hard ground. This meant that when the opportunity for a soft bed of hay, or god forbid an actual piece of furniture was around, you all jumped at the chance to catch some shut-eye. Usually, when there wasn’t enough room for everyone to get a comfy spot, you would all forfeit the beds to the people who needed it most. Aang, too afraid to start drama, would almost always refuse the bed and give it to someone else. You and Katara would go back and forth for hours trying to give the other one the bed, muttering “No you should take it” upwards of 100 times. Zuko, still not quite in the good graces of the group withdrew his name from consideration almost immediately, not wanting to give them more reason to hate him. This left Sokka and Toph to duke it out for the bed every single time. Toph almost always came out on top, but occasionally revealed her soft spot for the water tribe boy by giving him the bed. But not too often, because she wasn’t about to let him get too comfy. 

</p><p>Today was different. You found yourselves in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the fire nation. The rooms were barren; just carpets and old pictures donned the chambers. You wandered through the building for a bit before stumbling upon a big couch. It was old and the springs were exposed in spots, but it was big enough for six and was certainly more comfortable than spending another night on the floor. </p><p>“Hey guys, come check this out!” you yelled across the house, hearing the pattering of footsteps follow your voice. Seconds later you see Aang peak around the corner into the room, taking in the sight. Katara follows suit, peaking over the arrow-clad boy’s head before coming to stand next to you. </p><p>“It’s, nice?” Her shoulders shrugged as she spoke. </p><p>You plopped down on the corner of the couch, dust puffing from the cushions as you sat. “It’s better than the ground,” you remarked. They both nodded in agreement before leaving to go find some food. </p><p>A few minutes later they returned with a basket of produce, this time with the rest of the Gaang following shortly behind. Katara set down the basket in the middle of the room before sitting down with her back leaning against the couch, leaving the rest of you to do the same. The stove in the house didn’t work, so you indulged on fresh fruit and vegetables from the local market. It wasn’t a home-cooked meal by any means, but it certainly hit the spot after a long day of travel. Conversation was minimal as you all stuffed your faces, too tired from the day’s journey to make much small talk. You watched Sokka as he shoveled his mouth full of mango chunks and banana slices, hardly taking a break to breathe as he ate. You wondered why you liked the boy so much. 
After finishing up your dinner you cleared your dishes and cleaned up with the help of Katara. When you got back to the couch you realized the rest of the team was already sprawled out across the cushions, not a square inch of space left for the two of you. </p><p>“Alright, one of you is going to have to scooch,” you gestured vaguely at Zuko and Aang to make space between them. </p><p>Zuko snuggled back further into the cushions, making his position clear. “We’re a little smushed over here, but it looks like there’s some room between Aang and Sokka,” he smirked. 
</p><p>That boy was dead; next chance you got you were going to annihilate him. Zuko was all too aware of your crush on the southern warrior. As one of the first people to trust him upon joining the Gaang, you had formed a close bond with the banished prince. He found out about your little crush when you blushed like an idiot after Sokka knocked you down in a sparring match. Zuko confronted you about it later on, confessing almost instantly after being tired of holding the secret for so long. </p><p>Sokka muttered under his breath as he shifted over, making a space big enough for yourself and his sister between him and the airbender. “Geez, sound more excited why don’t you,” you remarked as you took a seat next to him, Katara now filling the space between you and Aang. </p><p>“Oh just shut up and sleep already,” Toph ordered, her body hanging halfway off the couch. </p><p>Despite your desire to be close to the water tribe boy, he seemed less than enthused about your presence. You two were wedged into the corner of the couch, only a few inches of wiggle room between you and your couch neighbors. You moved as far away from him as you could, resting your head on your arm behind Katara to give Sokka some space. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to sleep, but it beats the floor. In spite of your current position, you eventually drifted off into a soft sleep. </p><p>“Mmmmm Momo you can’t do a handstand, it's not safe,” muttered the avatar, clearly still deep into a dream.</p><p>You and Zuko quickly sat up, looking over at each other and pointing to Aang.</p><p>“Did you hear that too?” whispered the firebender. You nodded your head as you chuckled silently. Before you could lean back into the couch, you felt an arm reach around you from behind, wrapping across your chest and shoulder and tugging you down. You were now pressed into Sokka’s chest, pinned by a hand on your head and an arm around your shoulder. You shifted your gaze upward toward his face. The boy was fast asleep, his eyes softly shut with a small smile across his face. You could hear Zuko laugh quietly from a few seats away. On a normal day, you would be panicking at the thought of cuddling with Sokka, but today you were just too tired. You didn’t want to risk moving and waking him up, nor did you want to lose any sleep yourself. After all, it was certainly more comfortable than how you were sitting before. You felt the boy’s chest rise and fall steadily, his body heat gently warming you as you once again drifted off into a deep sleep. </p><p>You woke up to the sound of whispers on the other side of the room. The seat next to you was now empty, as was the rest of the couch. That was, of course, except for the boy next to you. His hands were where they were last night, but now his legs were entangled with yours. You opened your eyes and saw Zuko talking to Toph, his eyes peering over at you as they spoke. You glared back at him, silently asking for help. Instead of coming to your aid, he led Toph out of the room, leaving you alone in the room with Sokka. </p><p>A few minutes you felt the water tribe boy’s body twitch slightly before awaking with a loud yawn. Your eyes shifted upward as he gradually woke up, moving his head down to meet your gaze. He quickly noticed the position he was in. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry. Were we sitting like that for long?” he asked, blushing and moving his hand to scratch the back of his neck. </p><p>Now free from his grasp, you sat up so you could talk to him. “Most of the night, actually. I would have moved but I didn’t want to risk waking you up. I knew how tired you were yesterday.”</p><p>He looked down, evading your eye contact. “Oh. Well, I’m glad you didn’t mind.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” you assured, “I’m just glad you got some rest.” </p><p>You exchanged subtle smiles as you tried to laugh off the awkwardness of the situation, but something seemed off. </p><p>“That’s not exactly what I meant,” he trailed off slightly. “I meant that I like you (Y/N),” he blurted out. </p><p>You stared at him blankly for a moment, just trying to understand what the hell just happened. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>He stood up suddenly, stepping away from the couch and avoiding your gaze. “I’m so sorry I never should have said anything. I hope this doesn’t mess things up between us,” he stuttered out. </p><p>Before he could leave the room you stood up behind him, grabbing his arm and spinning him toward you, planting a soft kiss to his lips. You pulled away for a moment, looking at him tenderly as you cupped his jaw. </p><p>“Okay, now I’m confused,” he said blankly. </p><p>You pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I like you too, stupid.” </p><p>A smile spread across his face as he slid an arm around your waist, holding you at the small of your back. He pulled you closer as he leaned in, kissing you gently. </p><p>You both pulled away as you heard the sound of applause coming from the doorway, which was blocked by Zuko, Aang, Toph, and Katara. </p><p>“About damn time, you two,” Toph exclaimed as she continued her slow clap.</p><p>The Gaang enveloped you in a group hug, despite Zuko’s objection. “Congratulations guys,” said Aang, releasing you from the hug. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>